


Closing Down

by Jeneral2885



Category: Ally McBeal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: Ally and John, recently married, hear that Maddie is engaged and Ally does not approve of it. Worse, they receive news that Richard, along with Nelle, have decided to close their old firm.
Relationships: John Cage/Ally McBeal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _This continues from my previous Ally McBeal Fanfiction, Returning Home. Read that to understand the context here. Please leave constructive comments there and here, thank you!_

**Ally and John Cages' apartment**

**New York, New York**

**Late December 2020**

**Early morning**

_We got it together didn't we?,_

_We've definitely got our thing together, don't we baby?_

_Isn't that nice?_

The lyrics of the late Barry White's famous sang through John's head and he silently sung along, not wishing to wake up his new wife, Ally who was still deep asleep. John lay there and recollected how he became married. Many years ago, as a co-senior partner at Cage & Fish, he asked Ally out but she refused, stating he was her boss but she would consider dating him in any other case. Around four years later, he overheard Ally confessing to the new associate, Jenny, that she though he had a mammoth heart and she loved him totally. He later did try to reveal his love for her and wished to be a couple. Ally replied stating she could never love him romantically and only love him as a friend.

Now, eighteen years later, here she was his wife, his darling and now he's a stepfather to a precious young lady. He definitely had no problems with the first and as for the second, John felt he was a natural, even more like a biological father to Maddie. The lyrics to 'You're the First, the Last, My Everything' continued to blast in John's head until Ally's eyes blinked.

"Morning A…Morning sweetheart," John greeted, remembering that she never liked to be 'Ally-ed' the first time in the morning.

"Morning," She replied, kissing him deeply on the lips. Ally was in a nightgown and wearing the same necklace he gave her as a parting gift in 2002 when she left for New York with Maddie.

"Singing Barry White?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yes. Poor man, I don't think I can be him in reincarnation but at least I can remember him by singing his songs in my head," John replied and was about to close his eyes and drift into 'Barryland' until Ally patted his shoulder.

"Do you remember when you sang Till There Was You for my thirtieth birthday?"

"Yeah, from The Music Man. It wasn't easy to hit the notes," John recalled.

"It was a wonderful gift. You know the song Lisa Rose?" John nodded but protested he couldn't sing that song, however, Ally sang the song then urged John to try.

_Lida rose I'm home again rose_

_To get the sun back in the sky_

_Lida rose I'm home again rose about a thousand kisses shy..._

"That was a tinge off, but try again," Ally urged. John shook his head, telling her it was too complex. Instead, he sang:

_Friend, either you're closing your eyes_

_To a situation you do not wish to acknowledge_

_Or you are not aware of the caliber of disaster indicated_

_By the presence of a pool table in your community_

_Well, Ya got trouble, my friend, right here_

Ally smiled, recognising the song John used in court defending a Senator. She started to recall the first time she saw John in perform in court in October 1997 and found him beyond eccentric. She herself drifted back remembering the times she ran to John for both help and later made his then-girlfriend Nelle jealous. She recalled all those times with John, especial the time she pleaded with him to return as a lawyer instead of a Mariachis singer. Ally finally snapped back to reality and got out ready to shower. Both she and her new husband were now training new litigators in New York, virtually of course due CVOID-19 virus. Ally was about to undress and enter the shower when there was a knock and Maddie burst in.

"Mom! Dad! I have great news!" Maddie shouted.

"You passed your Masters degree earlier than expected?" John replied.

"No, I'm engaged to George!" Maddie held up a diamond ring.

"What?!" Was Ally's only response and after many years, she fainted.

_Later that morning…_

Ally and Maddie were screaming at each other and John, despite his years of arguing in the courtroom and in depositions, he couldn't settle the argument. Finally, he screamed liked he previously did in trial.

"You can't get married! You're too young!" Ally shouted.

"What?! You two are married. I'm in love!" Maddie retorted, confused.

"You're too young!" Ally repeated, although that was hardly an argument. In her mind were flashes of her smelling Billy's bottom as a child, kissing him, kissing him in Cage & Fish, kissing him in the courtroom as he passed away, kissing Dr. Greg Butters, kissing Brian Selig, kissing Larry Paul then kissing Victor Morrison her last long-term boyfriend. All these memories zoomed through her mind as she shouted again that Maddie was too young to get married and she should focus on other aspects of life.

"Too young?! I'm not a kid anymore; I'm twenty-eight now and you're unstable again. Dad, John please help out."

"Poughkeepsie… Poughkeepsie," John lapsed into his old method of stopping stuttering. "Well…" Just then his cell phone rang. Answering it, he immediately raised his eyes then turned to Ally.

"That was Richard. He, well he and Nelle decided to close down Fish & Porter. We've got to return to Boston."

Ally screamed and fainted again. John retrieved smelling salts and revived his wife. "We'll discuss this when we're back, don't do anything stupid," John informed Maddie.

"Fine, Fine Ally," Maddie stuck out her tongue, switching back to 'Ally' instead of 'Mom' for the first time in years.

**Boston**

**Hours later**

John and Ally emerged from the classic elevator wearing face masks. Elaine also wearing a mask, rushed towards them, checked their temperature, and gestured them to lower their masks.

"It's so wonderful to see you both!" Elaine exclaimed. "How…

"Where's Richard? Where's Nelle?" Ally asked and Elaine gestured with her head. They found their old two friends in Richard's office. Ally again started screaming and pushing Richard, stating the firm was so critical to Boston's legal environment, a firm that built up he expertise of litigators, won many successful cases for clients and drew in more clients the firm was simply shrine. "You can't do this! You can't do this! You can't do this!" She screamed rapidly in her typical Ally-speak.

"Man, after years in New York she's become a tiger, but nothing to my level," Nelle scoffed.

Ally continued ranting but all three of them managed to get to sit down. Over cups of fresh coffee, Richard began to explain.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for those who read Part 1; please add a review or comment._

_Happy 2021_

**Fish & Porter, former Fish & Associates, formerly Fish & McBeal, formerly Cage, Fish & McBeal, formerly Cage & Fish**

**December 2020**

**Mid-Morning**

"You remember when you returned and 'fixed' up the firm? Well, that helped but times have changed. Georgia returned to the firm, but along with Elaine's return, that was the most positive change. COVID-19 of course had an adverse effect almost every staff member had to work from home. This wasn't so bad initially, however the number of clients dropped. We tried to hire more by broadening our scope – we really branched into criminal and intellectual property law – you know how I am with murder cases," Richard began.

John nodded, remembering how Richard attempted to use a painting with a soccer ball drawn around a head to defend a man who kicked his wife in the head. Ally recalled the Axe Murder case she worked with Billy and Bobby Donnell and Eugene Young. "That still doesn't explain…" She countered.

"Law cases and money was easily flowing back in the 1990s and 2000s. Not now, even without COVID, cases have dwindled, judges have changed, well I believe Ling is still on the bench. The thing is, our personal lives have changed. Liza and I have two little ones growing up too fast and a third coming, not easy for her. Nelle?" Richard nodded to her.

"You have three, well my daughter is behaving like three pre-teens," Nelle whined. Ally wondered then why Nelle chose to adopt but again blurted out, "You can't close down!" John lightly pushed his wife down and remarked, "I understand where you are going Richard and Nelle. Ally, as I told Nelle back in 2002 when you had to leave, people move on, people have to move on."

Ally still couldn't take this devastating news then softly asked, "What will happen now?"

"We won't actually close down the firm. There was some discussion with other lawyers to set up their own office here but that didn't go anywhere. Nelle..."

"You know I tried to form my own firm once," Nelle replied with a guilty look at John and Richard. "We plan to keep this office open actually. Hopefully when the COVID cases drop in Boston, I can open my own firm, with some partner, but that's still in the works. Richard?"

"I'll invited all the previous associates back here. Take around ten minutes to prepare final farewell speeches," Richard remarked.

Ten later, Ally was still half-shocked over the news that her old friends were closing down her beloved firm. All four of them exited Richard's office and as stated, the old associates had gathered there. Georgia as stated, was there, in her typical pants suit, wearing a face mask. Ally was about to run and hug her but then remembered social distancing rules. To Nelle's surprise, her close friend, Ling Woo, was present and through her face mask, she explained she managed to take the day off. "I'm even considering leaving the bench; I did mention before I was bored of it," Ling said. The next to appear was Ally's old roommate, former District Attorney and former litigator, Renee Raddick. Ally gave a loud 'Heya!' and received. the same greeting back. Mark Albert, who left the firm in May 2001 for a criminal law firm, was present and he smiled at his old girlfriend Elaine. Likewise, Jackson Duper had arrived in a sequenced tie and striped suit. He yearned to be closer to his old love, Ling, but maintained the social distancing rule. Coretta Lipp entered via the elevator and waved at everyone. Elaine had set up several LCD screens with Zoom accounts active and the first shown a pregnant Liza. She waved at everybody and turned, greeting "Hi Morgan!" to Nelle. Nelle gave her fiend an evil look in return. The other screens shown Raymond Millbury and Wilson Jade. Ally noted the absence of Jenny Shaw and Glenn Foy, the former whom she recruited then fired and the latter quit to form a firm with Jenny as partner. "They did form their own firm, but it went bankrupt a few years back and they are trying their umpteenth time to revive it," Nelle informed her. Claire Otoms passed away the year before and left the firm earlier.

"Elaine, temperature checks," The long-term secretary followed Richard's orders and the senior partner gestured for all guests to lower their masks. "It's really a very emotional time for me and no, I'm not going to touch any woman's wattles. Now, I formed this firm with my best friend John Cage. Cage & Fish was not to be a generic law firm but one about fun and money. We handled sexual harassment, marriage, prenuptial and such related cases. At the end of the day, we would head down to the bar to drink, dance and sing our hearts out. Within in Cage & Fish, everything was not just casual but loving, exemplified our unisex bathroom. Bather, discussion, fights and agreements happen there. Cage & Fish hired not only the best litigators but the handsomest," Jackson, Mark, John smiled at that comment, "and the prettiest," Ally remembered demanding to the firm's resumé and shocked to read 'Our lawyers have legs to stand on.' After Ally left for New York, and Nelle became partner, all of this continued but well external events and family events had an adverse on Fish & Porter. I would like to sincerely thank all associates past and present, junior lawyers, Elaine, secretaries and other staff for all your wonderful work across the years. John, your turn," Richard nodded to his long-time friend.

Whistling his nose and trying to draw up the spirit of the late Barry White, "Thanks Richard, great speech. Back in 1997, my first act was to apologise for soliciting a prostitute and I thank Ally my wife for saving me. As Richard mentioned, Cage & Fish was planned as a fun law firm. The unisex bathroom was not just about gender equality but about having a great time. In my case, it was my dismounts, swinging from the pole in the toilet stall," Georgia remembered being blocked by John's swinging and Ally remembered being struck by John's legs, "and one particular stall led to a secret passageway—my 'hole'—that led to my office. Cage & Fish faced ups – such as me winning many court cases and depositions – and downs – losses in cases, depositions and the firm getting sued for sexual harassment several times," Georgia had a guilty look, remembering she wrongly sued Cage & Fish for breaking up her marriage. Elaine remembered when she was nearly sued by the 'Peanut'. "Anyway, I did leave as senior partner to find 'my Mexico' and became a waiter and a Mariachi singer. It was a fun as it was until I had to be drawn back for cases by Liza and Ally. Cage, Fish & McBeal is like a magnet; you are always attracted to it in the end. I echo Richard's words, thank you to all associates and staffers for "

"Ally, then Nelle," Richard announced. Nelle protested but Richard said Ally had seniority. Initially, Ally didn't say a word but after cries of 'Ally' from the audience, she began. "I…I... didn't really prepare much so excuse me if I make mistakes. I joined Cage & Fish because I was groped an quit my old firm. That was a blessing in disguise; I met an array of wonderful people, well first my old ex-boyfriend, then married. Working alongside Billy was lovely but also a challenge. One particular moment was when I was called in front the Board of Bar Overseers to judge my mental fitness. Another time, I dumped coffee on an unknown shop owner who turned up to be an appeals judge. Still, as I told Nelle in 2002, my office is a lucky office. Relationships were formed and broken there, discussions over cases, life, relationships, everything. I admit I do overreact, was and still am emotional about life, about people and sometime love. I had a relationship with a doctor and it when well until I kissed Billy," Ally gave Georgia an apologetic look but the latter waved it away. "As Richard and John mentioned, Fish & Cage, the firm was a really fun place – I remember kicking a stall in the unisex stall, dancing in the unisex until I nearly struck Billy, hiding from an admirer under a desk. As I defended clients or helped sue people and corporations, relationships, went and developed. I got and lost Greg the doctor May 1999, found a British boyfriend the next year but dumped him months late and found a great boyfriend, Larry, until I found he an ex-wife, then an ex-girlfriend, who was so beautiful, and both had a son together. We had battles over that issue and…never mind…there was then when John left and the first major act I did was to fire an associate, then her boyfriend, with clients, left along with her. There was Victor, who was some sort of replacement for Larry, but anyway, Cage, Fish & McBeal had that magic about not just money Richard, or fun, but about socialising, intimacy and love. I just love you all, really cherish…" Aly couldn't carry on.

"You all know me as sub-zero Nelle," the latest partner began. " I make no apologies for that and as mentioned, I let my guard down when I met John. I thought it would be nice to have a senior partner as a boyfriend then I didn't get Barry White, his love for his pet frogs and his inventions for me. I tried revenge by stealing all the client files, tried to set up my own firm but in the end, I was shooting myself in the foot. Returning to then Cage & Fish, I enjoyed cases until… oh well when Ally was made senior partner, my jealousy grew. She encouraged me to sing at the bar, well, I think all of you know it was a lip-sync duet with Ling and it turned out horrible. Still, when Ally had to leave for New York, I was allowed to take over her more brightly-lit office. Eventually, Richard made me partner, the wish I always had. With no clear man in sight, I used my new salary to adopt a new daughter. All went well at the ne Fish & Porter but as Richard noted, events have changed us and as John said, people move on. As with my fellow former and current senior partners, I thank all lawyers and staff who put up with my arrogant and elitist attitude and their hard work across the years."

There was a round of applause as the last speech ended. "What…what next?" Ally asked in her usually speak.

"Oh, we'll be singing many songs we know over the years and well, workers will clear the office," Richard noted with a sad note.

To be Continued.


End file.
